Household steam irons include a water reservoir for containing water to be converted to steam when needed during an ironing process. Water is typically introduced into a water reservoir through a water fill device located at the front of the iron and opening to the water reservoir, the water fill device having a mouth into which water can be poured from a pitcher or a water tap. Such method of filling a water reservoir of an iron is illustrated in the above mentioned Beverly et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,976.
In many irons the water fill device includes a sliding or pivoting closure normally covering the water fill mouth and which is moved to uncover the mouth to permit water to be poured through the water fill device. However, the closure member and mounting parts are typically small and therefore subject to damage and somewhat difficult to manufacture. There are also irons that have water fill devices which have open mouths and no means to close the water fill devices. For several years many and perhaps most steam irons have been so constructed that leakage or spillage of water from the reservoir forward through the water fill device is avoided. These are satisfactory under most circumstances and have the advantage of being inexpensive and of rugged construction because they have no moving parts. However, some consumers may perceive that water, which might be heated, may spill or leak out of an iron through the water inlet opening of an uncovered water fill device and cause damage or injury. Also, some people believe that a water fill device which does not have a cover hiding its outlet port is aesthetically undesirable.